


something round and golden (a ring; a medal)

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: take back your crown (time to stop running) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: take the ring on your finger and kiss it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after ep12, i had to write something to express my feelings towards it. i loved the finale (but i want more eps). waiting for season 2 now.

all his life,

he had been running-

chasing after a man

he didn't think he would ever pass-

running blindly,

hoping that someday

he would catch up.

 

the man-

his name Victor Nikiforov-

was graceful as they came:

long, flowy hair,

deep blue eyes,

and a smile that stayed a while.

 

all his life,

he had been running-

chasing after a man

he realized he loved-

running blindly,

hoping that someday

they would meet-

at the podium where it all began.

 

and when they finally met-

eye-to-eye,

coach and skater-

he realized that it wasn't

just his skating that he was in love with.

he had found love in the edge of his smile,

in the curve of his lips,

in all the moments that seemed to whiz by

since he came along.

 

all his life,

he had been running-

but now?

he wasn't going to run anymore.

_instead of kissing the gold medal,_

_he kissed the ring on his finger-_

_it was enough for now._


End file.
